Sunny con oportunidad de la vida eterna
by Charlie'Rocker
Summary: que pasaría si una niña exploradora le habla a Sunny de Dios?, sin afan de ofender a nadie


**hola! se que sigo escribiendo mi otra historia pero leí otra de twipi q me animó a escribirla bueno deben saber q soy cristiana y bueno quise escribirla no pretendo ofender a nadie solo quise expresarme, en fin, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!****

* * *

**

SPOV

Es increíble cuanto cambia tu vida cuando te conviertes en cristiana, todo se lo debo a esa pequeña niña exploradora que me vendió esas galletas, comenzó a hablarme de Cristo y todo lo que hizo por mi, comencé a llorar y mi mamá igual cuando le dije que viniera a escuchar a esa pequeña niña, al día siguiente llegué al trabajo siendo una nueva persona, una hija de Dios, mi sonrisa era más grande de lo normal, entre en la bodega de utilería y encontré a todos los chicos ahí menos a Zora que seguramente estaba en su sarcófago.

-Hola Sunny-dijeron a coro

-Hola chicos-dije aún sonriendo

-¿Por qué la excesiva felicidad?-preguntó Grady

-Es por un chico ¿verdad?-preguntó Tawni levantandó una ceja

-No, es mucho mejor-dije sentandome en el sillón

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Nico acercandose como lo hicieron los demás

-Bueno ayer una niña exploradora me habló de Jesus-comencé a explicar

-¡Aja!¡así que si se trata de un chico!-dijo Tawni interrumpiendome, levanté una ceja

-No Tawni Jesus no es un chico, bueno si pero no es solo un chico, el es el hijo de Dios

-¿Dios tiene un hijo?-preguntó Zora saliendo del sarcófago

-Si y el hizo algo maravilloso por nosotros para que no tuvieramos que ir al ifierno

-¿VAMOS A IR AL INFIERNO?-preguntó a gritos Tawni totalmente espantada, yo asentí-¡PERO SOY FAMOSA!¡no quiero ir al infierno!

-Yo tampoco-dijo Nico

-Ni yo-acordó Grady

-Eso no es algo lindo-dijo Zora viendose preocupada

-Calma chicos eso es a lo que iba-dije calmandolos-Jesus vino a la tierra como un bebé para que, cuando se convirtiera en adulto, muriera por nuestros pecados, lo escupieron, insultaron, desvistieron, torturaron y cruzificaron por decir que era el hijo de Dios.

-Qué horrible-dijo Tawni tapandose la boca

-Si, el hizo todo eso por que el pecado no podía entrar en el cielo, solo la sangre sin pecado podía limpiarnos, pero todos eramos pecadores gracias a que Adán, el primer hombre, y Eva, la primera mujer, pecaron desobedeciendo a Dios y ese pecado pasó a nosotros, sus hijos, por eso Jesus fue enviado a la tierra por que el era el unico que tenía la sangre que necesitabamos para limpiarnos y poder entrar al cielo.

-¿Y Jesus murió?-preguntó Nico

-Si, pero el resucito 3 días después-contesté sonriendo

-Qué increible-dijo Zora

-¿Como podemos conseguir la sangre que limpia?-preguntó Grady muy interesado

-Eso es muy sencillo, solo hay que pedirle a Jesus que los perdone por haber pecado y que entre en sus corazones para que los limpie y puedan ir al cielo, repitan despues de mi.

Comenzamos a orar, al terminar Tawni estaba llorando y sonriendo, al igual que Zora, Nico y Grady sonreían con pura alegría, de pronto escuché un murmullo de una voz muy familiar, todos volteamos a la puerta y vimos a Chad arrodillado con los ojos cerrados, no lo puedo creer!, ¡Chad estuvo escuchando todo lo que les dije a mis amigos!, o lo que era mejor, había aceptado a Jesus en su corazón!, cuando abrió los ojos nos vió mirandolo, Zora había dejado de llorar y sonrió, Chad se levantó y se limpió el polvo de los pantalones y nos miró con los ojos vidriosos, luego sonrió.

-Sunny siento haberlos espiado pero si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera escuchado lo que Jesus hizo por nosotros-sonrió

-Chad es increíble y estoy muy feliz por todos ustedes, pero Chad, se que no venias solo a espiarnos ¿por que viniste?-pregunté con curiosidad

-Pues la verdad Sunny, venía a hacerte una pregunta-se acercó a mi y me tomo la mano-¿Sunny saldrías conmigo?

Abrí los ojos en shock, sonreí enormemente y asentí, el sonrió también y me abrazó, de pronto oímos unos quejidos pero que sonaban contentos, volteamos a ver a mis amigos que tenían el ceño fruncido pero a la vez sonreían.

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Es solo que, bueno eramos enemigos, pero ahora que somos cristianos y que estan saliendo, supongo que deberíamos llevarnos bien no?-dijo Nico, todos asentimos, definitivamente hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, mis amigos aceptarón a Jesus en sus corazónes, Chad también, ahora tenía un novio, y lo mejor de todo, tengo la vida eterna asegurada.

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero que les hay gustado, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


End file.
